


Kindred Spirits

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [10]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, Navyth is an adoptive father who loves to take his son on expeditions and make dad jokes, Noct Gar, happily adopted, ignoctweek, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: IgNoct Week: Day 2 Fantasy World AU (Situational)Ran out of time to upload it during that week so this and a couple more stories are just for me to put into my own collection and upload here.AU where the self-proclaimed King of Fishing dives into the ocean to retrieve something precious for a stranger. Noctis is just Noct and doesn't know of his heritage or his real name, having been raised by Navyth (his best dad joke is literally Noct), and Ignis is a distressed dude, well, a dude and he's in distress, he was going to do something about it.Collaboration fic with letshareapapou





	Kindred Spirits

"So how many times have you heard this story?"

 

"Only a hundred times." His young apprentice joked as he lifted the worn and fraying baseball cap up slightly to wipe at his brow. He knew that look in the middle-aged man's eye, Navyth was going to tell the story and not even a natural disaster or the apocalypse could stop him until he's done.

 

Navyth took a breath and begun painting his narrative with his hands. It was what he did to prepare the audience for a long-winded tale. "I was in the Vesperpool on a hunt for the legendary Liege of the Lake, a rare species of Gar. No man's never caught him and no man who's seen him lived to tell the tale. Followed up on the rumors and waited. The beast kept me waiting for 'bout three weeks before it finally took the bait. It was one hell of a battle, man versus fish, the forces of nature were against me, but outta the corner of my eye, I saw something floatin' dangerously close to a waterfall. A basket. It was either I keep reelin' the fish in or I investigate. I had to cut my losses there and let His Lordship run off with one of my best lures. Felt like some sonuvabitch gone and knocked the wind outta me when I got to the basket.

 

"And in that basket was a babe all wrapped in them sheets. You. Tiny little thing all by yourself in this world." Navyth held out his hands, estimating just how small his protègé was at the time. "Not even a scratch on you or a letter in your diaper of how to care for you. Beats me how you ended up there, that's one helluva head scratcher I've yet to figure out." The man lifted his arms and a languid grin stretched across his face to the imaginary baby in his hands. "And when I picked you up, I said to you, 'Not a Gar, but a little fella like you should have a name. How does Noct Gar sound to you?' And you just gurgled, happy as a clam.

 

The man lowered his arms and proudly exclaimed, "That was the moment that I realized I made the best dad joke in the world before I found myself being one. You, a Noct Gar." Navyth roared with laughter, shaking until tears streamed down his face. "Get it?"

 

Noct Gar rolled his eyes, it wasn't that funny but his old man's laugh was pretty infectious to not smile at. Sometimes that story left out some details or added some that weren't there before. He took that anecdote with a grain of salt. However, he was aware that Navyth never had any children of his own, Noct knew he was adopted. This man was the reason why he had two first names, but thankfully, he could stick with being called Noct without explaining the origins of the name to others.

 

The angler's guffaw died down as he pressed the beverage, a ginger ale, (Navyth was proud to be eighteen years sober) to his lips. "Ah!" He tossed the empty can in the bin. "Not a single bite here! I think my mouth's starting to draw flies."

 

"Not like I told you to tell that story again. You probably scared all the fish away with... whatever that was."

 

"Aw, still a guppy. You'll understand why I tell these stories when you're older." Navyth patted the young man on the shoulder. "Son, head back to the truck and bring the special bait. We gotta attract the fish to us somehow."

 

"Sure thing, Pops. Be right back."

 

"Stay out of trouble!" His father's voice called out teasingly behind him. 

 

Noct waved a hand over his head to show he'd heard, eyes rolling albeit fondly. It's not like he didn't tried, he just had a bad habit of getting himself into situations like the time with the frogs in the swamp. He swore that they abducted him and nearly made him their king; looking back, not his proudest moment. But such was life. Lesson learned though he still held a strange fondness for the creatures and, though he'd never admit it aloud, found them from time to time to 'study'. 

 

The thick soles of his shoes thumped out a familiar rhythm over the dock, the noise coming to halt as his feet hit dirt and he paused, turning to look out over the water. It was almost early morning still, around eight or so and the world was peaceful, a quiet calm spread out over the hills, dew still clinging to bits of grass and the fog rolled low over the ground. Noct breathed out, casting one last look over the scenario before heading straight to the truck.

 

Their truck, or as an eight-year-old Noct once dubbed it the Gar-mobile, was a clunky old yellow thing. It had been parked some ways up the path, rocks prevented them from parking too close, but the hike to and back wasn't bad. They had to pull away from the sea and circle around a bit before the path took them to the trail where the road was. Noct found it relaxing a relaxing drive, the one way to get him to move, honestly.

 

Father and son made their living on the sea. They made it a ritual to pay homage for their catch by the end of the day regardless of how many fish fell in their nets. Navyth was no common angler, he considered himself an expert of the field and master of unlocking mysteries of the deep. Noct spent his all young life on ships following one lead to another pursuing the exotic creatures that lurk the waters, some false, others were legends that came to life. He remembered fondly that he had cried when Navyth made him return his first catch to the water, it was too small to eat and needed a chance to grow up. The two traveled the world over, never staying in one place for long. But expeditions were costly. From time to time, Noct actually appreciated having a home on solid ground in Galdin Quay, catching fish for the local Mother of Pearl and having the one-on-one time with Navyth again. Even the best have to find some reprieve from adventuring. 

 

As Noct retrieved the bucket full of pungent bait, he felt that he wasn't alone. The young man and the family truck were surrounded by the island's invasive flora, they made a nice shade or hiding place. However, there was a clearing to the man's right leading to a path, one that provided an alternative location for small ships to dock though not widely known. 

 

There was a tall and slender man pacing back and forth, staring down at his hands. He appeared perturbed by something if pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose repeatedly was any indicator.

 

Angelgard was a popular attraction for fishing. The mysterious man was no fisherman, he was alone and didn't possess anything but the clothes on his back, dressed smartly in a suit and put well together. He could be a tourist but tourists were more drawn to the seaside cradle of Galdin Quay, right by the fine dining and lodgings. Was he lost?

 

Noct slipped down the hill quietly. He wasn't really good with people, better with animals, and even better with fish, but the wistful smile he witnessed had him moving forward.

 

As he reached the base of the hill, he looked over again only the find the stranger holding something out to the light. It was a small delicate thing that gleamed in the sun. From where he stood, Noct really couldn't tell, but the from forlorn look on the other man's face it was important. Noct watched as he traced a finger over it, his face solemn before it split into a sad empty look. This quickly escalated to fury when his hand was raised. Noct opened his mouth to shout, his feet breaking to a sprint, as the tall stranger sent the item flying. It arched high before landing in the water with a soft plunk.

 

Noct wasn't far behind though his landing caused a bit more waves.

 

He dove in feet first, enveloped by frigid saltwater all at once and a surprised gasp escaped him. The impact caused his shirt to billow upward and the cap on his head to float to the surface. An alarm cry above the water came out muffled and distorted to his ears, but none of those mattered, he would retrieve the trinket for the stranger. Just keep swimming. 

 

Noct forced the shirt down, curving his hands  and kicked hard as he begun his descent. It was a long way to the bottom and there was no chance that he could outswim the object. He swam, the less water he could swallow, the better. There was just enough light to see what was in front of him and he felt his way around. Fish of all sizes and shapes with lustrous scales flitted and darted around the man, Noct knew them as benign so that was the least of his concerns.

 

His sneakers scraped against rocks, he must be at the bottom or the closest to it. Bubbles frothed from his nose and mouth, his body was forcing him to breathe. Just a little longer, Noct willed himself. In a split second, something sparkled nearby coiled around some coral. A skull necklace. He quickly recovered it and squeezed his fist over it. 

 

When Noct came up for air, he sucked it greedily. As much as he loved the water, he was clearly built for land. He raised his hand and grinned, turning to the stranger. "Hey, got your—"

 

The words died in Noct's throat when his eyes fell upon the stranger. He was in the process of removing his clothes. The jacket was on the ground and his toned chest was exposed to the elements.

 

"You were down there for some time and I..." The brunet said quietly, too stunned to say more or to begin composing himself. 

 

"I... can hold my breath for a long time." Noct felt his face grow hot explaining that little fun fact about himself, but he lowered his arm and swam to the dock. The stranger's hands left his dress shirt be and moved to help him up. 

 

"Are..." The stranger studied him closely, his green eyes deep and soulful. "you all right?"

 

Drenched to the bone and parting his bangs away from his face, Noct gave him a thumbs up. "Nothing like a dip in the ocean to wake you up." Quite frankly, he was never a morning person, but the brunet didn't need to know that. "I got your necklace back."

 

The brunet raised an eyebrow at this. He parted his lips, but dropped whatever he wanted to say, passing Noct his baseball cap. "This is yours."

 

"Sure." The cap did weigh of great sentimental value to Noct and he would appreciate it returned. It was his lucky hat. He held out the necklace and the two men exchanged prized items. 

 

As he wrung the water out of the hat, Noct eyed the stranger who simply cocked his head at the gaze, green eyes twinkling with amusement. "You must be cold. Here." He reached down, picking up his jacket and extending it to Noct who was quick to shake his head. 

 

"It's ok—" His gaze scanned down to the stranger's exposed torso, lean and unblemished. "You must be freezing then..." 

 

The man chuckled, a rich enticing sound, smiling as if he knew something Noct didn't. "No, definitely not cold." He explained, leaning in to circle the jacket over Noct' shoulders before he could refuse it again. "You must be a gentle soul to risk your life for a stranger." 

 

Noct flushed. "No, anyone would have..." The taller man raised a delicate eyebrow and Noct was hasty to add, "It's just... going by the way you looked at that necklace, I think... You would've regretted losing it."

 

The skin around the man's eyes crinkled as curled his fingers protectively around the pendant, face turning gentle. "You are correct. As soon as it left my grasp, I wanted it back."

 

Noct decided to change the subject. It sounded like a personal matter. "Are you from around here...? Uh, you." He gestured at the stranger pathetically.

 

The man laughed. "Ignis. Ignis Scientia, at your service." He bowed politely. "And to whom do I offer my undying gratitude to?"

 

"Noct Ga—" Noct stopped himself. He didn't want Ignis to think he was weird for bearing a name from a fish. "Noct."

 

"Well, Noct, I'm not from the area. I've been traveling for some time." Ignis reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, bestowing it to Noct.

 

"Really?" Noct patted at his face with the cloth. It was soaked through before he could get the back of his neck. "Same here. Never could stay in one place with my old man for long, but Galdin Quay is the place I wouldn't mind staying."

 

Ignis looked away. "This place is pleasant, but it's not quite home." Noct followed his gaze out to the sea. He felt something tug at his heart and turned back to Ignis.

 

"Yeah..." He replied before a sneeze took over. The other man cocked his head at the sound. Noct smiled sheepishly. "Bless myself." 

 

"Bless you..?" The words were right but the tone was wrong, questioning.

 

"It's what you say to someone when they sneeze." The fisherman explained, slowly. "To ward off daemons." 

 

Ignis burrow furrowed. "Daemons...?" 

 

Noct blinked, shocked. It's a silly superstition, but the daemons were very much real. "You don't know what daemons are?" He exclaimed, moving forward and gripping the taller man's arm. 

 

Ignis didn't move away. "No, I'm afraid not. As said, I'm far from home..."

 

"Man, a place with no daemons... Sounds pretty nice."

 

Right after Noct finished his sentence, his cell phone rang. He had dove in the water with it, but thankfully, the waterproof case protected it or it would've spelled hell for him. "One sec." He wiped at the screen before answering. "Yeah, Pops?"

 

"Where are you, boy?" Navyth's voice blasted through the speaker. "I sent you to get the bait over an hour ago. You're sure taking your sweet time."

 

"Yeah, yeah, just got a little..." Noct trailed off, mesmerized by Ignis' inquisitive and penetrating gaze. The young man turned around. "Uh, sidetracked." 

 

"Well, hurry up, the Cygillan Groupers should be up and about now!"

 

"Be there soon. Don't reel one in without me." Noct ended the call, sighing. "Good to know that you care so much about a bucket of dead fish guts. Way to keep your priorities in order, Pops. Hey, sorry about that." He said, turning around, taking a step back immediately when he discovered the brunet was standing behind him, close enough that their noses nearly touched. "Whoa!" He gasped, nearly falling back but recovered himself in time. "Uh, I mean, that was my old man. The one that I was talking about."

 

Ignis stroked his chin, tilting his head. "Your father's the box mechanism?"

 

"What?" Noct glanced down at his mobile. "No. I mean, no. That was in on the other line."

 

Horrified, Ignis' eyes widened and he pressed a hand against his mouth. "Your father's trapped in that box mechanism? You have my condolences."

 

Noct laughed. He can't be serious, right? Ignis was. "Uh, sorry. It's a cell phone, see? I call and text with it. Fastest way to reach someone these days." He held the device out and tapped at the screen. The phone lit up with a picture of Noct and Navyth together at one of their outings, the young man's wallpaper of choice.

 

Ignis tentatively touched the screen. "That's your father?" Music started playing and he pulled back his hand. "Oh!"

 

"Relax, it's just one of the apps you clicked on." Noct exited out and returned the phone back to his pocket. Wherever Ignis came from, he clearly never heard of cell phones. "I have to go now. But maybe..." He scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed. "I'll see you later?"

 

Ignis smiled, gentle and soft. "I'd like that, Noct."

 

"Really? How about tonight? Here?" Noct found himself blurting out excitedly. 

 

The brunet nodded. "Right here."

 

Noct walked over to the abandoned bucket of bait. "All right, see you." With a wave and a couple of glances over the shoulder, the young fisherman had something to look forward to. He cannot wait to meet with Ignis again.

 

-

 

"Someone's grinnin' like a Moogle eatin' a kupo nut. What's got you happy these days?"

 

Noct rolled over to his side, hiding the smile stretched across his face from Navyth. "It's nothing."

 

Navyth fixed the fishing pole between a couple rocks, next to Noct's, before taking a seat next to him under the shade. "You sure are one terrible liar, Noct Gar."

 

"Learned from the best, didn't I?"

 

"Come on, son, you can tell me. Did something happen? I didn't want to say anything since you're an adult now, but I have to know where you're sneakin' off at night."

 

A lot of things did happen. Noct and Ignis have been meeting each other for a week now, same time and location, just holding conversations that lasted for hours but it didn't feel that way. Though he claimed to just arrived five minutes prior, Ignis was there long before Noct arrived, Noct worried that he was running late. The young man thought that he covered up his tracks well enough so that his guardian wouldn't notice, he thought wrong. 

 

"I..." Noct sat up, keeping his eyes leveled at the toes of his filthy sneakers. "Made a new friend."

 

"Reckoned it so!" Navyth grinned, patting Noct's back. "What's she like?"

 

"Um," Noct brought his legs closer and buried his face between his knees, feeling his face burn up hotter the sunset. "It's a guy." 

 

"Oh," Navyth chuckled, correcting himself without faltering. "What's he like?" 

 

"He's just a really amazing guy. Kinda like the type who reads books all the time. Or writes them. Seems to know what he talks about when it comes to nature." Noct lifted his head to add in a little hastily and defensively, "But not in a pretentious way, he's just down to earth about it." 

 

"Oh yeah?" The middle-aged man pierced the top of a soda can, handling it to Noct. "And you're gonna meet with him tonight, too? Why wait then? How about he come swing by here?"

 

Noct took the drink and downed it, a little too quickly, he realized, when the bubbles burned his nose and throat. He coughed. "Uh, he doesn't have a cell. And we'll be meeting later. I was kinda planning on teaching him how to fish." 

 

"Fishing, huh?" His father laughed.

 

Noct turned scarlet. "I'm serious, Pop! He seemed really interested!" He defended, voice cracking high. 

 

Navyth grinned and it only could mean disaster. If the world were to end right now, please don't let it be after he cracked a joke at the young man's expense. "Hi Serious, I'm Pop." Noct groaned, burying his face in his hands. He walked into that one for sure. The old man laughed, half-apologetic as he patted his son's back. "I'm only joking, Noct. I'll let you go show your man how to handle a rod. Just keep it safe."

 

"Dad!" Noct was up on his feet, seizing the spare rods and tackle box and ran off like an elastic band that's been stretched and released before his adoptive father could say anymore. 

 

The run to their spot wasn't far, just around a wide curve then down a trail for a little bit until you broke right to a relatively easy climb down a hill. It was a bit out of the way, not that many people were on the island to begin with, but no one had interrupted them thus far. It was nice, peaceful. 

 

The sun was setting and lights flickered on as Noct made his way down the hill. The lights flew past him, evolving into a few dozen fireflies that hovered above the water. Ignis was already seated on the pier, one foot dangling off the edge, a few inches away from the water. He looked up at the sound of feet crunching on the foliage and sent Noct a smile. The firefly near him illuminated his handsome features for a moment before it floated away to the water's surface. 

 

"Hello Noct." He said quietly and Noct replied in kind, unable to disturb the echoing stillness around them. He switched the fishing poles to his other shoulder as he stopped by the other man. 

 

"Ready to learn how to catch a whopper?" He joked. 

 

Ignis sent him an amused look, touching the skull pendant around his neck. "I'm all yours, Noct."

 

Noct handed Ignis a rod and gave him a crash course in tying knots and the proper techniques of casting lines. Ignis was a quick learner and it was no surprise in how he was picking up so much from a short explanation and demonstration. They would have to see how he would hold up in reeling a fish in.

 

Casting their lines, Noct went with the carbuncle while Ignis with the tonberry as their lures, they sent them soaring and watched the mascots sink and float on the water's surface. Dusk had fallen, the horizon, a ray of brilliant orange and red, was a precursor to the night sky radiating with an abundance of stars above. The fishing ground was bathed in the light from the stars and the green fireflies.  

 

Ignis was the first to reel in a fish. With Noct' enthusiastic coaching, he managed to get it out of the water. It was a glowing barrelfish, no bigger than his hand, but a fish nonetheless.

 

"Hey, you're pretty good," Noct sent him a thumbs-up, wondering Ignis had experience with this. "You'll go pro in no time."

 

Ignis smiled, holding up the fish by the line. "I had an excellent teacher." He removed the hook from its lip and gently returned it to the water. "But alas, it's simply beginner's luck."

 

"Next time then." Noct nodded. They were fishing for fun, not for food or materials. Ignis didn't express hunger or Noct could prepare dinner on the spot. 

 

But nature did have something against Noct Gar tonight. He really wanted to catch a big one to impress his friend. None of the fish were biting and Ignis noticed. 

 

Ignis placed his rod and wedged it between a couple planks of wood on the pier. He held out a hand and a firefly descended on his finger. Noct found himself momentarily disarmed as he watched the glow of the insect move over the brunet's knuckles. 

 

"Noct," Ignis' voice was airily soothing as he rose to his feet. "Would you like to know a secret to catching fish more effectively?"

 

"Um, what?" Noct blinked, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. So this wasn't Ignis' first time fishing. "A different lure or...?"

 

Ignis extended his arm, sending the firefly away and started to remove his trousers, kicking off his shoes.

 

"Oh, you're going to swim!" Noct nearly dropped his rod in the water. "I guess you could do that..." He placed the rod at his side. "But there's no way you could catch them with your bare hands." And you'll scare all the fish away, he wanted to add.

 

Ignis cocked his head. "You were so kind in sharing your passion with me. Do you mind if I show you something?"

 

Something in the brunet's eyes compelled Noct to nod. It was insane by what Ignis was planning to do, but the young fisherman did nothing to stop him. 

 

The brunet pulled off his shirt and removed his glasses before diving headfirst into the water. Noct still couldn't believe that he did that, but what else did he expect? He stood up, staring at the huge ripples the brunet created and waited for him to rise out of the water. 

 

"Over here!" A voice ordered from a distance. Noct couldn't see anything in the dark and immediately turned on a flashlight. Ignis was far, much farther than where he dove, and holding up a couple of formidable-sized fish by the tails.

 

"How—" Noct gawked. "How did you get there so fast?" And with two... rock barramundis, fish that weren't typically active at night?

 

Ignis released the flailing fish, his arms swaying in motion to keep himself afloat. "I'm a man of many talents." He grinned, dipping his head back and coming back up to comb his wet hair back with his fingers. "Why don't you join me for a swim? The water's perfect."

 

Noct contemplated on this for a moment, fantasized about it, daring to dip his hand in the water. He shivered, discouraged by the temperature. "Sure... If I didn't mind getting hypothermia or something. I'll pass." How was the water not bothering him? "But you didn't answer my question. You were right here and now you're there!" He pointed at the two locations, exasperated. 

 

Ignis swam to the pier, keeping close to the shadows. His hands were concealed from the light and Noct could only see from his chest up to his face. "Would you like to know a secret?" 

 

Noct leaned down, painfully aware that their faces were just inches apart and how easy it would be to close the distance to touch the droplets rolling down on his cheek. "Yeah, let me have it." He answered breathily, almost forgetting what the question was in the first place. 

 

At that, Ignis beamed brightly and shoved himself backwards, and before Noct could prepare himself, a wall of water collided against his face, knocking the cap off his head.

 

Noct blinked. Then blinked again. It was clear as day what he had seen a moment ago but his mind was slow to process.

 

A tail. Ignis had a tail of the fish variety. A merman! Instead what tumbled from his lips was a weak, "I thought we were skinny dipping..." he croaked, helplessly.

 

Ignis swam closer, flicking his head to the side to push the hair away from his eyes, his lips punkered. "Skinny dipping?" He asked, propping himself upon the deck by his crossed arms. Noct watched the merman's tail flicker back and forth gently, lulled by the gentle currents.

 

"Yeah... It's, uh, when you swim... naked." He explained, eyes not leaving the shimmering scales enhanced by the moonlight. 

 

"Hmm, I've never worn clothes when I swim so I'm always 'skinny dipping' as you put it." 

 

Noct was sure Ignis could see the flush working down to his chest. "It's really not the same," he whispered back, voice a bit strangled. 

 

Ignis smiled, eyes dark. He ran a hand up Noct's arm. "Why don't you show me the difference, then?" He said slowly, eyes inviting him in.

 

As if it was a challenge, Noct crossed his arms, fingers curling around the hem of his shirt. Any opportunities to catch fish were gone now that their habitat was disturbed. He faltered when he stopped midway. "Uh, can you look away for a sec?" Modesty was what separated humans from mermen, that much was clear. Ignis compiled with the request, having his back to Noct, giving the younger man a full view of a fanned dorsal fin and gills along the sides of his ribcage. 

 

Ice shot up his spine and gripped his heart when Noct was fully submerged in the water, stark naked. Regret overwhelmed him and he could not utter a single coherent word between wheezes and chattering teeth. "Co-- co-- Cold!" He exclaimed, protectively covering himself to conserve what heat he could. Webbed hands supportively touched his shoulders. 

 

Noct gazed into Ignis' eyes, momentarily numbed to the cold. The merman's hands were warm, so warm that they permeated through his skin and lit a spark within the fisherman. Sharp claws grazed flesh, but never posed any harm to the human.

 

"Better?" Ignis asked softly as his hands followed the slope of Noct's shoulders down to his biceps and forearms as if caught in a trance. The longing in those emerald orbs was augmented toward Noct and the magic that bounded them.

 

"Y-yeah," Noct confirmed. The warmth gradually restored him. He was whole and revitalized.

 

Ignis delicately took his hands, palms facing downward, thumbs relaxed on the knuckles, much like in the etiquette practiced between humans. "Come swim with me, Noct." He drifted, the fisherman's hands extended out with him before breaking contact.

 

And that's what they did. Swim. Rather than a pursuit, it was like a dance. Ignis remained close by, and though he hadn't spoke since the invitation, his gaze spoke volumes. Never leaving Noct's, they held conversations: pleading, laughing, teasing;  a tangible array of emotions with just his body. Noct never felt he fell behind even with how his body may appear sluggish compared to the graceful Ignis, they synchronized naturally. 

 

"So we're not going to talk about how you're a merman?" Noct floated on his back, worn out by the exercise, as he marveled the night sky and fireflies.

 

"Hmm?" Ignis' tail swished lazily, mildly intrigued by the inquiry as he loitered at the fisherman's side. "Is it that peculiar?"

 

Noct chuckled, the mirth bubbled low and deep in his throat. He glanced at Ignis whose lustrous and impressive tail was closest to him and reached out to lay a hand on it. It was a lot smoother and slippery than he imagined, but so real. Everything that transpired wasn't a fantasy after all. "I guess not. I'm probably the weird one to you." For some reason, questioning how Ignis was a merman was like asking why the sky was blue or why objects adhere to gravity. Just simply was.

 

"Not true," Ignis answered countered, loftily. "I've observed a handful of humans for a time. With you, however, it's different." He shifted, lone claw caressed one of the fisherman's plastered locks on his nose. "I feel strangely protective of you."

 

"Yeah?" Noct turned his head, tracing the membrane of Ignis' hand with his finger. "That deserves an explanation, don't ya think?"

 

"Indeed," Ignis concurred, pausing for a moment before speaking again, "But forcing an answer to come would be counterproductive. I'd much rather see how this inclination develops..." His eyes softened. "Let's see you with the ground beneath you now."

 

Noct swam back to the pier with Ignis behind him. The human pulled himself up and seeing that the merman remained in the water, patted the empty space next to him. Ignis looked surprised by the invitation, but didn't disregard it. 

 

"I have a secret to tell you," Noct began, memorizing constellations and engraving them in his heart while Ignis sat by him. "Since we're sharing secrets and all. It's nothing cool like yours, though." 

 

Ignis waited patiently, palpable encouragement in his silence.

 

"Not to sound like I don't appreciate how great I have it now, but on nights like these, I look up the stars and imagined myself as a king with blade in hand." Noct gave the sturdy wood planks beneath them a couple hearty pats. "And this here is my throne." He felt foolish confessing it aloud, especially when he was still entertaining the fantasy. But he believed it true at times even if blood royals didn't reek of fish or stay out in the sun all day long. It wasn't a dream nor an aspiration, it felt like a life once chosen for him.

 

"A rather large throne." Ignis said after a while. His tone was somber, but passive and indiscernible, difficult for the fisherman to determine his thoughts on the matter.

 

"Yeah, it is," Noct nodded, envisioning that monarchs didn't govern alone and that there were always those who stood by him. He reached down to touch Ignis' hand. "But it's a throne fit for two."

 

Ignis tilted his head, a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "Are you proposing something, Noct?"

 

Noct paled, the gravity of his words slammed right back at him. Oh no, what did he just said? "Hah... I mean, this pier probably won't be here five, ten years from now and..." Wait, what? Digging his own grave now? "Forget—" He tried to pull his hand away, only to find Ignis' little finger wrapped around his own. 

 

"Such a question cannot be taken lightly," Ignis said calmly, lacing their fingers together. "Let me think on this."

 

Noct didn't know if that was the cue that he screwed up, but Ignis never removed his hand as they watched the stars together.

 


End file.
